onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Revolutionary war Part 4
Heres Part 4 *kong is gleaming with red-fur and blank eyes* Kong: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon: Perfect. Cooper: Shit*draws his sword*looks like i gotta fight BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a huge explosion of lava occurs in front of the 2nd wall* *as the dust clears, akainu is seen standing in front of the 2nd wall with multiple marines behind him* Akainu: I made it just in time. Dragon where are y......... *cooper appears behind akainu with his sword drawn and cutting akainus head in half* Akainu:*reforming his head* hmp, i didnt think i'd see you again. Cooper: its been a while, sakazuki. Akainu: SHOW SOME RESPECT!!!!!!!!!!! *akainu turns around quickly with his hand cocked back* Akainu: Meigo *akainu goes for coopers body, but right before it hits cooper makes a hole in his body making the attack go right through* Akainu: THAT WONT SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! *while akainus arm is through coopers body, akainu makes his arm explode with magma* Cooper: Soru *cooper teleports behind akainu* Cooper: Gōkin hanmā(alloy hammer) *cooper turns the blade of his sword into a giant metallic hammer and smashes akainu. then quickly reforms it back* Cooper: that'll teach you Akainu:*reforming* at what point did you think you even scratched me? my devil fruit is far superior to you Gōkin Gōkin no mi(alloy alloy fruit) Cooper: that doesnt matter. as long as i get the satisfaction of revenge, then im fine. Akainu: revenge huh? is this because i got the admiral spot instead of you. Cooper: THAT WAS MY SPOT AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!! Akainu: hmp, dont be naive. you never had what it takes to be a marine admiral. Cooper: oh and you do? i heard about your little scuffle with Whitebeard. he worked you over pretty good i heard. Akainu:*with an evil face* if i were you, i would shut my mouth. Cooper: is that right? then lets see what you got sakazuki? Akainu:*charges at cooper* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Cooper:*charges at akainu* HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *at the revo. cliff* *kong is done roaring and is ready to battle* Kong: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kong puts both fists up in the air and attempts to smash the revo.'s cliff* Revo. soldier: SHIT, EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! *right when he is about to smash them, he hits a barrier* Revo. soldier: what? *amelia is seen standing in front of kong on the cliff with here arms spread out and her eyes closed* Revo. soldiers: YAAAAAAAA, theres no way he'll get through our commanders barrier. *kong then puts his fists up again and starts to continuously smash at the barrier* Revo. soldier: what is he doing? doesnt he know he cant.........what? *with every smash amelia is pushed back and she struggles to keep the barrier up* Amelia: GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! *the revo. soldiers scurry away and off the cliff, until finally kong breaks though the barrier* Kong: RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kong is about to punch the downed amelia, then suddenly his punch gets stop by two-moon and his spear* Two-moon:*struggling to keep kongs punch back* amelia go, get out of here. *amelia barely able to walk gets out of the way* Two-moon:*turns to kong and is still struggling* so you wanna pick on defenseless women? Kong: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Two-moon: how about this?*two-moon directs kongs punch down into the cliff, then runs up his arm* Two-moon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *with his spear ready to stab kong, two-moon runs at his head* *kong gets in a power-up stance and sends a shockwave from his body sending two-moon flying off right as he was about to stab kongs head* Two-moon: SHIT!!!! Kong: ROAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *kong starts to continuously pound the ground again like donkey kong but this time more violently* Two-moon: GHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon:*floating in the back on kongs head* your done *kong immediately stops pounding two-moon and attempts to turn around* Dragon:Handan no kaze(wind of judgment) *a greenish stream of wind sends kong rocketing into the 2nd wall, destroying it in the process* Dragon:*flies down to two-moon who is unconscious* rest my friend, ill take it from here. *in front of the crumbled 2nd wall* Cooper: man i cant believe kong made the commader use his judgment wind, Soru*dodges akainus attack* Dragon:*flies back up* SOLDIERS OF THE REVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the revo. soldiers behind the cliff come out* Dragon: UNLEASH HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the revo. soldiers start to charge at the massive 3rd wall were infront is the Old Guard* Akuma: well? what are you waiting for?*points his pitch-fork at the charging revo.'s* CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the Revo. soldiers and the WG soldiers clash again in violent fighting again spreading through the battlefield* WG officer: MEDIC!!!!!!!!!!!! *medics come over to the lying Kong* Kong:*barely getting up* im not going down that easy. WG medic: sir, you have to stay down. Kong: give me the awakening pill!!!!!!!!!!! WG medic: but sir Kong: NO BUTS, i made an oath to the World Government that i would protect that which is holy. i am responsible for all those nobles behind these walls. and if i dont get up right now and fight then i might as well end my life right now. WG soldier: sir.......... WG medic:*with his eyes closed* here you go sir*gives a round pill to kong* *on the battlefield* Cooper: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *with the blade of his sword in hammer form, he smashes away at akainu who is blocking the hammer with his arms* Akainu: you cant beat me with your weak power. just give up. Cooper: weak you say? ill show you weak. *cooper begins to transform his arms in alloy into cannons* Cooper: De~yuaru taihō(dual cannons) Akainu: hmp, am i supposed to be impressed? besides, what are you gonna fire wi.......... BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! *akainus head gets blown off by the cannons coopers got* Cooper: you dont have to worry about me running out of ammo. i produce metallic alloy which means i can form cannon balls inside my cannon barrels instantly. Akainu:*reforming his head* dont you need black powder to fire the cannon ball? Cooper: my Busoshoku Haki is more than enough to fire those cannon balls with force. Akainu: hmp, thats still not enough. Jigoku no tsubasa(hell blade) *akainu forms a sword out of magma/lava* Akainu:*shoot off at cooper*RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cooper:*continously fires cannon balls at akainu*HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *at the 3rd wall Kong is in his massive ape form and is stand on top of it with all his injuries healed* Bolivar:*with a surprised look* theres no way. master took him out with his judgment wind. if that wont bring him down then what will? Dragon:*with an unpleased look on his face*............................ *on the right flank* WG soldiers:*get shredded with snow*GHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Coot:*reforms infront of the right flank* its seems ill have to defeat this behemoth. Kong:*standing on the wall*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts pounding his chest* Dragon:*unsheathes his katana* and i thought this was going to be easy. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive explosion occurs in the middle of the battlefield* *everyone looks at the explosion* *with the dust clearing, Kuma is standing in the middle* Cooper/Bolivar/Amelia/Coot:*with surprised looks on their faces* KUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ivankov:*still on the ground and barely able to talk* kuma.......... TO BE CONTINUED How was it? PART 5 IS GONNA BE EPIC!!!!!!!! dont care for it Category:Blog posts